ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Silver Swordsman
Silver Swordsman is an American comic book series published by Hometown Comics. Synopsis 19-year-old Scottish college student Brian McGregor discovers a mystical sword and his life slowly spirals into the odd and surreal. Characters Main *'Brian McGregor/Silver Swordsman' - a college student who wields a magic blade and uses it to fight enemies that now wish to challenge him for it. Supporting *'David Paulson '- a friend of Brian's who usually serves as comic relief. Despite being on the shorter side, he is rather strong and very protective of Brian. *'Sabrina Roberts' - a student at the college who is very popular and is very talkative with her friends but becomes shy and quiet when meeting new people. *'Paula Wilson' - a girl who Brian has known since high school and who has a rather open crush on him, completely ignoring the fact he is clearly not interested in her. *'Collin O'Donald' - a very large student at the college who isn't very bright and who can sometimes come across as a bully, though it's mostly his own way of having fun. *'Jessica Myers' - a transfer student from the US who is "fresh of the plain", meaning she doesn't fully understand how the UK works just yet. *'Oliver Michaels' - an incredibly intelligent student who is known for his ability to read patterns and to count bullets. He is also extremely socially awkward. *'Woof '- Brian's companion who is a blue wolf that has a few different abilities, its main one being teleportation. It is ambiguous whether or not he actually understands people. *'Dillon McGregor' - Brian's father who is a hard-working lawyer that respects the law quite a lot. He is a very fun and light-hearted joker. *'Catherine McGregor' - Brian's mother who is almost always in a good mood but snaps whenever her children are threatened or are in danger. *'Miranda McGregor' - Brian's older sister who works as a barista at a cafe and who enjoys teasing her little brother, much to his annoyance. *'Robyn McGregor' - Brian's niece who is only five-years-old and thus doesn't understand a lot of things, though she thinks Brian is cool. * *'The Four Seasons', four gods who represent the four seasons. **'Winter' - the oldest of the four who is very important to Scotland. **'Spring' - the second oldest who can create life. **'Summer' - the third oldest who preserves life. **'Autumn '- the youngest who begins taking life away. Antagonists *'Samson Lewis/Golden Gladiator' - a man who wears magic armor which is a part of the same set Brian's sword is from. He is both immortal and incredibly strong. *'Puck' - a trickster spirit who has immense magical abilities and is obsessed with Brian and his sword. Despite his vast array of abilities, he mostly uses his powers to annoy. *'Mark Patrickson' - a very high ranking crime boss who is well versed with the occult and has an obsession with a demon who is a Marquis of Hell named Amon. *'Barghest' - an extremely old dog/wolf-like being that has been around for a hundred years. Unlike other werewolves, he is able to speak and is rather intelligent. *'The Sea King '- the leader of an underwater nation of amphibious creatures. Unlike mermaids, they are more fish than man and take after piranhas quite a bit. *'Amon' - the demon who Mark Patrickson is obsessed with. He is a Marquis of Hell and is a very high ranking demon who leads an army of demi-humans. *'Ghost Foot' - an assassin for hire who wears a suit made of magical silk that was created by pixies. The suit grants him the ability to walk on air and turn intangible. *'Balor' - the king of a race of beings known as the Fomorians, who are a large group of supernatural sea raiders. He is always blindfolded, as his eye wreaks havoc when opened. **'Cethlenn' - Balor's wife who is a prophetess that can see unclear visions of the future, usually not remembering her own prophecies when she's done. **'Bres' - a Fomorian who will take over as king when Balor dies. Due to this, he constantly trains for this and has become the greatest of Fomorian warriors. *'Walker' - a deer-like man who hunts humans for sport and food. He has some form of moral code and is almost always very calm and reserved in fights. *'Sawney Bean' - while often ridiculed for his name, Bean is a truly horrifying threat. He is the leader of a large cult that worships him and is wanted for the murder and cannibalization of countless people. * Issues #/No Time to Die Now/ - Brian McGregor is handed an odd sword and an odd creature begins hunting him down. # Trivia *The comic takes a lot of inspiration from many parts of UK mythology. *The four seasonal goddesses are an expansion of the Scottish goddess Beira, Queen of Winter and the main goddess in Scottish mythology. *The Barghest in the comic has been described by the creators as "the Dracula of werewolves."